Métodos más o menos infalibles para animar a Terence Higgs
by Misila
Summary: Últimamente, Terence no parece él. Y sus amigos están preocupados.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic es un regalo para el ser más borde de FFN y parte del extranjero. Porque es amor y en el fondo me quiere, aunque sus pasatiempos incluyan guardar rencor por muertes literarias sin importancia y corregirme dedazos. Que yo la quiero mucho, conste. Para **Orgullo Verde y Plata**.

* * *

_**Métodos más o menos infalibles para animar a Terence Higgs**_

o—o

**Algo habrá que hacer**

o—o

Adrian nunca ha sido muy amigo de dormir –nunca recuerda lo que sueña, y cuando lo hace no suele ser agradable–, pero ahora no le importaría. Los EXTASIS no requieren mucho esfuerzo físico, pero en cierto modo lo han dejado tan molido como el mes de entrenamiento intensivo que organizó Graham el primer trimestre.

No es el único que está agotado. Hechizos, plantas, fechas y revueltas de duendes aún revolotean por las mentes de sus amigos. Pese a que Adrian está con la cara hundida en la almohada, sabe que los hondos suspiros que remueven el aire del dormitorio son de Cassius, que lleva desde que falló en el examen de Runas sumido en una extraña apatía; las palabrotas dirigidas a nadie en particular no pueden ser de nadie más que Miles, cuya lengua está tan podrida que probablemente moriría por envenenamiento si se la mordiera. Y los débiles sonidos entrecortados…

Adrian despega la cara de la almohada cuando nota un golpecito en el hombro. Sus ojos se clavan en Graham, que se ha sentado en el borde del colchón, pero su amigo no lo mira a él; observa a la persona que hay en la cama contigua.

Adrian se incorpora al ver a Terence. Su amigo está de espaldas a él, pero las pequeñas sacudidas que hacen temblar sus hombros, junto a sus sollozos tan quedos que apenas se escuchan, conforman una prueba lo suficientemente buena de que está llorando.

—¿Tan mal le ha salido? —inquiere Miles, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la mesita de noche. Lo dice en voz muy baja, intentando que Terence no se entere.

Adrian niega con la cabeza, pero no responde. Todos saben perfectamente que los exámenes son la menor de las preocupaciones de Terence, pero a nadie se le ocurre qué pueden hacer.

—¿Entonces? —Cassius, apoyado en la ventana, no tiene tanto éxito a la hora de hablar en voz baja.

—Dejad de hablar de mí —gruñe Terence. Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta del baño, sin girarse hacia sus amigos—. Y, por si tenéis curiosidad: sí, podríais limpiaros el culo con mis exámenes —agrega, dando un portazo que hace que las bisagras tiemblen.

—Joder —Graham se rasca el cabello rojizo—. ¿Es por…?

—¿Por qué si no? —replica Miles. Mira la puerta del baño con tristeza—. Lleva así desde antes de que empezáramos los EXTASIS.

—Normal. Tú tampoco te pondrías a dar saltos de alegría si tu madre se ahorcara —apunta Cassius, haciendo gala de su tacto habitual.

—¡Shhh! —Adrian lo fulmina con la mirada—. ¿Y si te oye?

—Deberíamos hacer algo —apunta Graham—. Para que deje de rallarse.

—No es mala idea —Miles se acerca corriendo a su mesita de noche y, para sorpresa de todos, saca un cuaderno con una tapa marrón con adornos dorados—. ¡No es un diario! —asegura, poniéndose colorado al advertir las miradas de sus amigos. Lo abre, demostrando que, efectivamente, las páginas están en blanco, y, junto con una pluma autorrecargable, se lo pasa a Cassius, que es el que está más cerca—. Apunta tu aporte y pásalo al resto.

Cuando el cuaderno llega a Adrian, el joven tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la risa. Esas ideas no tienen ni pies ni cabeza.

Se nota que se les han ocurrido a sus amigos.

o—o

**I. A todo el mundo le gusta la fiesta**

o—o

Terence no ha estado en muchas fiestas, pero está seguro de que lo que hay ante él _no_ es una. Al menos, no en el sentido estricto. Sí, hay luces, y música, y probablemente alcohol mezclado con sustancias menos inocentes, y el joven sabe que a las chicas les gusta enseñar más carne cuando hay menos luz y no hay profesores delante, pero esto es excesivo. Hannah Abbott acaba de pasar entre él y Graham en sujetador. _Sólo_ en sujetador.

—¿Esto es una fiesta? —inquiere. A su lado, Graham parece algo incómodo. No deja de mirar el techo y las rejas de la salida de la mazmorra, y parece reacio a avanzar más. La claustrofobia que lo acompaña desde que acabó encerrado en el armario evanescente no es moco de pavo.

Su amigo asiente.

—Sí —sonríe, tratando de centrarse—. Y han invitado a gente de todas las casas, tío. Mira cuántas tetas… digo… tías.

Terence mira a Graham, al que le faltan ojos para fijarse en todas las chicas.

—¿Cómo han organizado esto?

—Y yo qué sé —Graham se encoge de hombros y, en un arrebato de valor que probablemente no le dure mucho, empuja a Terence hacia la zona de las bebidas. Coge varias botellas al azar y echa un poco del contenido de cada una en el mismo vaso—. Para ti.

Terence duda, pero finalmente acepta. Vacía el vaso en tres tragos, y sólo cuando se ha bebido hasta la última gota se permite componer una expresión de asco. Le arde la garganta.

—Así que así se siente un dragón antes de escupir fuego —cavila. Coge otras botellas para probar. En esta ocasión, no se molesta en echar su contenido en el vaso. Bebe primero de una y luego de otra, y esta vez no se despelleja la garganta. Sabe agrio, pero curiosamente fresco. Echa lo primero que encuentra en un vaso y se lo pasa a Graham, que lo prueba con cautela.

—Puaj —el joven arruga todo el rostro por el asco.

—Mi madre me habló una vez de dragones —recuerda Terence en ese momento. No sabe por qué lo dice; no le gusta hablar de ella. Pero el recuerdo de los dragones des demasiado vívido—. Me contó que viajó a China y vio un Bola de Fuego enorme.

Graham parece incómodo.

—Ya… Oye, creo que aquella tía de Gryffindor te está tirando los trastos.

—No me interesa —Terence agita la mano con desdén. Coge la primera botella que encuentra su mano y da varios tragos largos—. No debería estar aquí —murmuró, recordándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Si me hubiera quedado en casa, mi madre no…

—Terence, corta el rollo. Mejor sigue hablando de los dragones.

o-o-o

Graham no estrangula a sus amigos porque le duele demasiado la cabeza. Pero se apunta vengarse de ellos por despertarlo de esa forma tan cruel, mientras jura no volver a probar una sola gota de alcohol en su vida.

Los sonoros ronquidos de Terence le recuerdan que probablemente la resaca de su amigo sea peor; Graham tuvo que sacarlo a rastras de la mazmorra. Los pillaron los profesores, pero no los castigaron; estaban más ocupados escandalizándose cuando se encontraron a Daphne Greengrass en bragas y a Luna Lovegood intentando seducir al profesor Snape. Sí, todo el mundo salió bastante perjudicado de esa orgía… es decir, fiesta.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —pregunta Adrian. Miles y Cassius lo miran fijamente.

—Se pasó tres horas hablándome de su dichosa madre y no sé qué de unos dragones —responde Graham, y se tapa el rostro con las manos; le molesta la luz verdosa del lago—. Eso sí, os perdisteis a Chang en pelotas. Qué vistas, colega.

Escucha tres suspiros al unísono.

—Vamos, que no ha funcionado —resume Cassius.

o—o

**II. Encontrar a la chica ideal…**

o—o

—Te presento a Haruka Endoh —Adrian señala a una chica más alta que él, de cabello liso y oscuro y ojos rasgados, con la piel de un curioso tono tostado. La muchacha sonríe con amabilidad—. Haruka, él es Terence Higgs.

—Encantada —dice la chica, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Igualmente.

—Oh, porras —Adrian se da una palmada en la frente—. Me tengo que ir; mi hermano Nick necesita ayuda con los deberes de Pociones. ¡Hasta luego!

Terence frunce el ceño, ligeramente irritado con su amigo. Se suponía que Adrian, esa chica y él iban a ver al director para pedirle que les prestase un aula en la que practicar hechizos sin hacerse daño ni dañar el mobiliario (algo que a Terence le trae sin cuidado, pero que Adrian considera importante, sobre todo ahora que es oficial que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto), pero su amigo lo ha dejado tirado a la primera de cambio.

—Bueno —su voz suena más áspera de lo que pretendía—. Haruka, ¿no? ¿Vamos?

La chica asiente y echa a andar junto a él. No dice nada, pero cuando Terence empieza a plantearse la posibilidad de haber hecho algo mal habla:

—Escuché lo de tu madre.

Terence se tensa al punto. Aprieta los puños y mira a Haruka, esforzándose por mantener una expresión calmada.

—Bien por ti —replica entre dientes.

—Lo siento mucho —susurra ella—. Sé lo que…

—Calla. No sigas por ahí —Terence se da cuenta de que ha alzado la voz, y se obliga a bajarla—: No es asunto tuyo. Y no hace falta que finjas que lo entiendes.

—¡Pero lo entiendo! —protesta Haruka—. Mi hermana se tiró desde un tercero. Vi su cadáver cuando volvía del colegio…

o-o-o

—La conversación es más deprimente que una velada con un dementor —comenta Miles. Él, Adrian, Cassius y Graham están escondidos tras una armadura, observando a Terence y a Haruka, que se han sentado a un lado del pasillo y comparten experiencias traumáticas en voz queda.

Todos miran a Adrian, que suelta un bufido.

—¿Qué? Mi idea era la mejor de todas las apuntadas; no es mi culpa que esa tía sea una depresiva —nadie dice nada—. Vale, ya voy a rescatar a Terence —acepta a regañadientes.

o—o

**III. … O al chico.**

o—o

—Hola.

Terence alza la vista del césped al que está arrancando todas las briznas de hierba. Un joven rubio, con los ojos oscuros, se ha sentado a su lado en la orilla del lago.

Su mal genio se hace cargo de la situación:

—Hay espacio, ¿sabes? No tienes que pegarte a mí como una lapa.

El muchacho sonríe. A Terence le suena de algo.

—Kenneth Towler —y en ese momento cae en la cuenta. Miles salió con ese chico el curso pasado—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer este verano?

—Muchas cosas —replica Terence, cortante. Puede que esté algo encerrado en sí mismo desde la muerte de su madre, pero no es idiota y se ha dado cuenta de la expresión con que lo mira Kenneth. La ha visto en más de una ocasión en Adrian y Miles. Con la diferencia de que a él le daría exactamente lo mismo si fuese un besugo quien lo mira así—. Oye… —empieza, alarmado al darse cuenta de que el joven se ha acercado a él.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

—Ya-ya-ya… —Terence abre y cierra la boca varias veces, notando cómo la sangre se agolpa en su rostro—. Tengo que… irme. Y no creo que… No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, tío. Adiós.

Y echa a correr de vuelta al castillo, sin importarle tropezar varias veces.

o-o-o

—¡ADRIAN, TÍO! ¡JODER!

Terence entra en el dormitorio de los Slytherins de séptimo a todo correr, se lanza a la cama de su mejor amigo y se hace un ovillo a su lado. Miles alza la mirada de su diario –sí, es un diario, pero escribe con tinta invisible; no va a permitir que sus amigos lo vean– a tiempo de ver a su amigo mirar a Terence con alarma.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡El ex de Miles estaba intentando ligar conmigo!

Miles se hunde un poco en el colchón cuando Adrian lo mira con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Creyó que a lo mejor acertaba. Terence nunca habla sobre quién le gusta, así que era una posibilidad perfectamente plausible.

—¿Quién? —interviene Cassius, fingiendo inocencia. Graham ha enterrado el rostro en su almohada para sofocar su risa.

—Towler.

—Pues está muy bueno, para tu información —comenta Miles, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Cierto —corrobora Adrian—. Miles salió con él, y Miles tiene buen gusto; con decir que también salió conmigo…

—¡Para vosotros! ¡A mí no me van los tíos!

—Mira que te lo dijimos —apostilla Graham, que no ha hablado en todo el rato.

Terence alza la cabeza y mira a sus amigos con sospecha.

—¿Que le dijisteis _qué_, exactamente?

—Nada —responden los cuatro al unísono.

o—o

**IV. Todo es más bonito con el estómago lleno**

o—o

—¿Crees que se han enfadado o algo? —pregunta Terence, preocupado.

Cassius lo mira con extrañeza y coge otra varita de regaliz.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, igual les ha sentado mal que les diga que no me ha hecho gracia que Towler me tirara los tejos o algo.

Terence observa atentamente a su amigo, mordisqueando la pata de una rana de chocolate.

—No creo. Aunque tendrías que haberles dicho que no te iban los tíos; hubiera sido más fácil.

Hay algo en lo que dice Cassius que no termina de cuadrar, pero Terence decide dejarlo estar.

—Oye, ¿de dónde sacas tantas chucherías?

—Mis padres me las traen —responde él—. Tengo más, ¿quieres?

Terence nunca ha podido disfrutar mucho de las golosinas. En casa, el dinero no sobra, y en Hogwarts no puede permitirse derrocharlo cuando tiene que comprar pergamino y plumas. Es por eso que, cuando Cassius le ofrece, no protesta. Habla con su amigo de cosas banales mientras se harta de chucherías, sin preguntar cómo diablos una persona puede tener tal cantidad de azúcar guardado en los bolsillos.

A Terence le parece divertido hasta que, por la noche, vomita a Graham encima antes de conseguir llegar al baño.

o-o-o

Veinte minutos más tarde, Graham se ha limpiado el vómito del pijama, y él, Cassius, Adrian y Miles intentan aplacar a una furiosa señora Pomfrey. La enfermera parece estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco al pobre Terence, que todavía está un poco verde.

—¿Se puede saber cuántas porquerías ha comido, señor Higgs? ¿No sabe que tal cantidad de azúcar…?

Cassius se siente culpable. Terence está enfermo y ganándose una señora bronca por su culpa; y, para colmo de males, ni siquiera han conseguido su objetivo. Miles le da una palmadita en el hombro para intentar animarlo, pero no sirve de mucho.

—La intención es lo que cuenta —comenta Graham.

Terence alza la mirada de las sábanas de la cama de la enfermería.

—¿Intención de qué? —pasea la mirada de uno a otro.

—Terence, oye… —empieza Adrian, pero antes de que pueda intentar explicarse Terence vomita de nuevo.

o—o

**El último recurso**

o—o

Después de emborrachar, deprimir, asustar y provocar una indigestión a Terence, sus amigos deciden rendirse. No hay manera de animarlo; el joven no ha sonreído ni una sola vez. Quizá lo mejor sea, simplemente, dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que Terence termine de aceptar que su madre se suicidó.

Cuando, después de pasar la noche en la enfermería, el muchacho entra en el dormitorio, Adrian, Graham, Cassius y Miles están cabizbajos y no se atreven a mirarlo. De alguna manera, se sienten culpables por su sufrimiento.

—Eh… ¿Qué os pasa? —inquiere Terence—. ¿Se ha muerto alguien? —intenta bromear.

Adrian alza la mirada.

—Hablando de eso… ¿Te enfadarías mucho si te contáramos algo?

Terence frunce el ceño.

—No, pero primero tengo que hablar yo —se cruza de brazos—. Vamos a ver, lleváis toda la dichosa semana raros de narices y no entiendo por qué. Tú —señala a Graham—, el otro día, con lo de la fiesta; ¿por qué tenías tantas ganas de ir? Es decir, igual imagino cosas, pero me suena que comentaste que te daba miedo estar en sitios cerrados.

Graham se encoge de hombros

—Bueno —replica—, un poco.

—¿Un poco? —repite Terence, incrédulo. Sacude la cabeza—. A lo que voy. Luego, tú —sus ojos se clavan en los de Adrian—. ¿Por qué me dejaste a solas con la tipa depresiva ésa? Me entraban ganas de cortarme las venas de oírla, en serio —Adrian se mordió el labio—. Pero lo más raro es que luego llegaste y me llevaste a rastras como dos pasillos para alejarme de ella.

»Y ayer, eso que dijo Graham de que se lo dijo a Miles… —frunce el ceño—. Oh, y antes de que se me olvide. ¿De qué intención hablabas cuando dijiste aquello anoche en la enfermería? ¿Habéis aspirado lo mismo que se echa Snape en el pelo para tenerlo así, o qué? ¿Os importaría explicar qué os pasa?

Un denso silencio se extiende por el dormitorio; nadie sabe qué decir.

—Queríamos que no pensaras en tu madre —murmura Adrian finalmente. Terence lo mira sorprendido—. Estábamos preocupados; en los EXTASIS salías de los exámenes antes de la mitad del tiempo, y además costaba la vida hablar contigo… Por eso pensamos que si te distraías…

—Espera —lo interrumpe Terence, boquiabierto—. ¿Lo de Haruka…? —Adrian asiente—. ¿Y Towler también…?

—Se lo pedí como favor personal —explica Miles, atreviéndose a sonreír un poco—. Es lo bueno de no quedar mal con la gente cuando rompes con ellos.

Terence parece no saber qué hacer ahora. Se acerca a su cama y se deja caer en ella, boquiabierto.

—Decidme que lo de Cassius…

—Tío, es que ellos se habían adjudicado todas las ideas buenas —protesta el aludido.

Terence se cubre la cara con las manos. Pasan varios minutos sin que nadie diga nada, mientras un rumor bajo se extiende por la habitación. Sus amigos tardan unos segundos en comprender que el sonido es su risa, que crece hasta que se convierte en sonoras carcajadas. Terence se echa hacia atrás en la cama, aferrándose el estómago.

—¿Todo esto…? ¿Era cosa vuestra? —logra decir entre risas.

—Sí —responde Adrian, que se ha contagiado del repentino buen humor de Terence y sonríe.

—¿No estás enfadado? —inquiere Cassius.

La risa de Terence sigue resonando en sus oídos cuando el joven logra calmarse. Se incorpora en la cama y niega con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le han escapado.

—No. Debería, porque llevo días preguntándome qué cable se os había cruzado, pero… no —sonríe—. No he pensado en mi madre —les asegura entonces—. Bueno, quizá un poco —admite—, pero… estaba dando vueltas a lo otro, y no ha sido como otras veces —vuelve a dejarse caer de espaldas—. Joder, tíos, sois geniales.


End file.
